This invention relates to a deflecting yoke device, more specifically to an integrally formed coil separator which may be used with TV sets and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art deflecting yoke device. This type of deflecting yoke device consists of a pair of halved coil separators 4 each including a front extended portion 1, a conical barrel portion 2, and a rear extended portion 3; projections 5 formed at each one end of the front extended portion 1 and the rear extended portion 3 and sockets 6 formed at the other end so as to engage the halved coil separators with each other; a pair of saddle-type horizontal coils 10 each including a front edge portion 7, a side conductor group 8, and a rear edge portion 9. Thus, the deflecting yoke may be engagedly assembled by fitting the horizontal coil 10 in the coil separators 4 along the inner surface thereof so that the front extended portion 1, conical barrel portion 2 and rear extended portion 3 of each halved coil separator 4 are located correspondingly to the front edge portion 7, side conductor group 8, and rear edge portion 9 of each saddle-type horizontal coil 10, respectively, and the projections 5 are inserted in the sockets 6. Further, a vertical coil is put on the outer peripheral surface of the conical barrel portions 2 of the assembled coil separators 4. This vertical coil is formed of a pair of halved cylindrical cores with toroidally wound conductor.
Being of the aforementioned construction, the prior art coil separators must be so formed that the projections and sockets may be coupled tight to each other in order to secure the mechanical strength of the engaging portions that is, to avoid unsteadiness after assembly. Therefore, these types of coil separators have required at assembly a fixed substantial force and considerable skill as well as a lot of time, which has been an unfavorable factor to the processes for mass-production. Further, if any effective engagement should be obtained, their mechanical strength after the assembly would not be sufficient, and they would be subjected to totter by a small impact, failing to produce any significant effect on the delicate deflecting capability. Moreover, the axial dimensions are designed with allowance, taking account of the variations in the dimensions of the coil separators and horizontal coil as well as the assembling efficiency, so that there may be caused a fixed degree of axial looseness at assembly. Therefore, in order to eliminate such looseness, adhesives or adhesive tapes have been required to be applied between the horizontal coil and the coil separators for fixation, which would lead to the deterioration of the operating efficiency.
In general, these types of coil separators are molded out of thermoplastic resins with a fixed level or rigidity, such as polypropylene, polyphenylene oxide, etc. In molding such separated semicircular moldings out of these resins, there are liable to be caused molding distortions due to molding shrinkage and the like, which would lead to variations in the dimensions of the moldings. Thus, the positional relation between the horizontal and vertical coils attached to a pair of assembled coil separators would not be settled, causing substantial variations also in the performance as a deflecting yoke.